Ranma Trigger onehalf
by SpikeyKun
Summary: Chrono triggerRanma crossover. Ranma proves that wherever, or whenever he is, he is the best.


-RIIING- -RIIING- -RIIING-

"Ranma... Ranma! Good morning, Ranma! Come on, sleepy head! Get up!" A bright light suddenly fills the room as the curtains were pushed aside. "Ah, Leene's bell makes such beautiful music! You were so excited about the Millenial Fair that you didn't sleep well, did you...? I want you to behave yourself today! Let's get moving now!"

"...zzz."

"Ranma?" A light hand shook gently at man-sized lump in the bed.

"...ngggh... lemme sleep, m'tired... yawn... I'll get up later mom... zzZzz" came the tired response from under the covers.

"Oh my..." There's a slight rustling of cloth as the weight of a long, narrow bundle was shifted in a determinedly pensive manner.

"That doesn't sound very manly..."

Ranma's eyes shot open.

-----

Ranma Trigger 1/2

a Ranma 1/2 and Chrono Trigger crossover

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi, and Chrono Trigger belongs to Squaresoft, no touchy.

Ch. 1 - The Millenial Festival

-----

'Ooh, cold!' Ranma dropped the bucket beside him as he shook the water out of his hair, sleep being but a memory for the time being. He shivered unconsciously as his thoughts drifted to the ever present Saotome blade his mother constantly carried around wrapped in cloth.

"Stupid oyaji... making that stupid promise..." Ranma muttered darkly as he made his way to the furo after rinsing himself. Ten years ago, Genma had taken him on a training trip to pass on his knowledge of the Saotome School of Martial arts, over the protests of his wife who couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her child. In the end, Nodoka made him sign a contract promising to make Ranma a Man among Men, or commit seppuku with her as their kaishakunin. Five years later, they returned. Genma declared that Ranma was an apt pupil, and had trained enough to become a suitable heir to the Saotome Ryu(although in reality, he had run out of money and was getting tired of life on the road). Ranma's mother was overjoyed at being reunited with her son, and took to mothering her child mercilessly, even as she made certain that Ranma would grow to become a Man among Men... after all, it would be a shame for her to lose her son because he failed to fulfill the contract. Love is love... but a promise is a promise... either that, or she just likes making Ranma sweat.

Climbing out of the furo, Ranma dried and dressed himself, his usual attire of a chinese style red shirt, and loose black pants that wouldn't hamper his mobility if he were to get attacked. Feeling refreshed, he made his way downstairs.

"Hey mom!"

"Finally!" Nodoka smiled pleasantly as she made herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. "By the way, that inventor friend of yours... Uh... you know...! Oh, dear, I've forgotten her name! That's right, Ukyo! Don't forget that she invited you to see her new invention!"

Ranma eyes lit up, even as he helped himself to "Oh yeah! Ucchan told me she had something cool to show me!"

"Oh, it's Ucchan now, is it?" his mother lightly teased, eyes twinkling. "You know Ranma, you are becoming quite a man, and your Ucchan sounds like she's quite stricken with you, are you sure there's nothi-"

"Moooom!!" The pigtailed boy protested, his face red with embarassment. "It's not like that, me and Ucchan are just buddies!"

Nodoka just nodded sagely. "Well, she really is quite sweet, even if her father is a bit...eccentric... and I for one wouldn't mind seeing grandchildren in the near future..." She snickered lightly as Ranma face faulted. "Now now, dear, run along now, you musn't keep your friend waiting... And be back before dinner!"

"Hai hai..." Ranma waved as he headed out the door.

"...Although I'd understand if you and Ukyo had... special plans..." Nodoka blushed, even as Ranma ate dirt once more.

-----

King Tendo ran his hand over his face, clearly feeling the stress of his position. While all of Truce celebrated the 1000 years of human civilization in a grand festival, he was stuck footing the bill, and the Archchancellor had informed him (was that a smile on his face?) that the Monster village of Medina sent back their latest envoy de-pantsed and with an Octoblush stuck up his... uhh...ahem... What are those creatures thinking!? Do they really not want peace between monsters and humans? do they still hold a grudge from their last battle 400 years ago? Yet, althought affairs of state may leave his majesty with a migraine... they're nothing compared to the trouble he gets from his daughter.

"Kasumiiii!! Kasumiiii!! Blast... where is that girl?" King Soun tapped his foot irritably and absently adjusted his crown. "You there!"

The guard looked startled for a second before giving a quick bow. "Ah, y-yes your majesty?"

"Gather up a few men. Go out and find my daughter."

"Of course, your majesty!" The guard bowed deep turned to leave.

"Oh, and send for the ArchChancellor." King Tendo scowled. 'We need to find a new envoy to Medina.'

'Oh wow... there sure are a lot of people' Ranma thought as he threaded his way though the Millenial Fair. Doves flew overhead in the bright blue sky dotted with the occasional high flying balloon, and festive music filled the air. Laughter and shouting came from every direction, and in the distance, he could hear the rhythm of some jungle beat. The scent of delicious food coming from the various vendors made his mouth water.

"Mmm... I wonder if Ucchan is opening her Okonomiyaki stand today... I could even pay off my tab" he mused, the allowance his mother gave him in a gold pouch tucked into his shirt.

Pressing himself up against a vendor's cart, Ranma let a group of kids zip past him into a dark purple tent with a giant skull opening and a sign emblazoned "Tent of Horrors" in gaudy red paint. 'haha... that's so lame...' he thought, even as the same group of kids exited the tent shrieking about amorphous blobs and dopplegangers that enjoyed barbeques. '...maybe I'll check it out later...' Ranma walked on.

"Let's see, Ukyo said she and her father were setting up at the very north of the fair, I guess I'll just head ove-ACK!!" Ranma winced as he landed heavily on his rear.

"Hey!! Ouch, that hurt!" exclaimed a decidedly feminine voice.

"You're not the only one!" Ranma retorted as he looked over at person he just crashed into.

Loose fitting pants that clung to some very nice hips, a blouse that accentuated her really great...uh... fashion sense sweat... Long silky brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, Large chocolate brown eyes... Damn, this girl was cute! Ranma vaguely noticed the peal of Leene's bell in the background.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Uh oh... My pendant!"

"uh... whazzat?" Ranma blinked a couple times, realizing that the cute girl seemed somewhat distressed, and looking around the ground desperately.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me I lost it." The girl wrung at her hands as her head darted back and forth, eyes seeking. Ranma crouched low,scanning the underbrush around Leene's bell when he saw a telltale glitter of something metalic refracting the bright afternoon sun.

"Ah, is this what you're lookin for?" He held out the pendant.

"Oh, thank goodness! My pendant! It has a lot of sentimental value! May I have it back?" Ranma dropped the pendant in her hands. "I'm so glad I didn't lose this..." Her eyes close, and she gives a sigh of relief. "It used to belong to my mother..." She turns her gaze over to Ranma. "ah... Thank you..."

Trying to work a bit of moisture into his suddenly dry mouth, Ranma brushed it off. "Hey, no big deal. I mean, I was the one who ran into ya anyways..."

"ah...I see..." she seemed... a little disappointed?

"... ah" Ranma started, trying to break the awkward silence, "hey, you here alone?"

The girl's demeanor brightened. "Oh yes, I came to see the Festival! You... live in this town, don't you? I feel a little out of place here. Would you mind if I walked around with you for a while?" She flashed him a sweet smile.

"Sure, uh, I guess I don't mind!" Ranma scratched the back of his head.

The girl giggled, "You're a true gentleman! Oh, by the way... MY name is, er ... um, Nabiki! And you are?"

Ranma smirked as he pointed a thumb at himself. "Ranma Saotome... Sorry about this..."

-----

A group of children surrounded the rotund red robot as it sang passionately (for a robot) into a mike held daintily with the pinky and pointing finger extended.

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat me up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

"Boooo!!" "You suck Gato!" "Even my granny could kick your metal can!" "Tell Ukyo to stop bringing you around!" First one rock, then many as the children found a new way to pass the time. Gato, to its merit, continued singing in its robotic voice ignoring or not realizing that these ill willed children were making fun of it.

Then it happened.

Gato suddenly stopped singing, and fell silent, casting its gaze to the floor. There lying on the floor, was his microphone, spitting out small smarks, obviously damaged from when it was knocked out of Gato's hand by an errant stone.

The children collectively gulped, and backed off slightly.

One particularly slow child, threw the rock he still had in his hand, which clonked off of Gato's head. The rest of the children winced, and held their breath, even as they backed away a little more. Even the slow child realized they must've done something really stupid when Gato's gaze came up. In fact,he would've emptied his bowels right then and there when Gato's eyes turned red... if he wasn't already running away that is...

-----

Nabiki smiled pleasantly. "Ranma-kun? What a nice name! Pleased to meet you! Now, lead on!"

Ranma eeped a bit as he was dragged by the arm to the various tents and vendors that dotted the fair. 'er... I thought I was supposed to lead her around...'

a voice cut him out of his reverie.

"Oh my, these are cute..."she exclaimed. "What do you think Ranma-kun?"

"Ah, huh? It looks alright I guess..." Ranma scratched the back of his head. 'I'm no good at this stuff' he thought. "You like it?"

Nabiki held up the ribbon to her hair, her mouth working a small frown as she recalled that her gold pouch was left in her room back at-

"Ah, honored customer, I see that object has caught your fancy!" A short, stout man wearing a rather nondescript brown clothing and a hat with a star on it

appeared and gave them a bow. "Ah, that particular ribbon was made from the egg silk of tempurites in Medina." he informed them. "Very good quality!"

Nabiki gave an apologetic smile, "I'd love to buy it, but I'm afraid I forgot my gold pouch at home..."

"Well, how much is it?" Ranma asked reaching for his gold pouch. 'Hey, I should have enough for a ribbon. I mean, it's not like it's gonna be worth-'

The man told him.

"400 gold!? That's outrageous!" Ranma sputtered. 'geez, what a ripoff...'

"That's okay Ranma-kun..." Nabiki dropped the ribbon back on the vendor's shelf, with a small somewhat contrived sigh. '400 is a little much, even for me...'

"So tell me Mr..."

"Ah, you may call me Melchior, honored customer."

"So how is business going..." She enquired. "I would expect things to be a bit slow with such high prices on your wares..."

The man shifted uneasily on his feet. "Well, it seems that the honored customers haven't brought that much gold with them for the festival..."

Nabiki tapped at her cheek with a thoughtful finger. "Hm... perhaps if you could lower your prices a bit... and allow some room for some haggling?"

"Hm... I think I can do that honored customer! Thank you for the suggestion!" Melchior bowed deeply in gratitude. "Does this mean you still wish to buy the ribbon?" He inquired.

Nabiki smirked.

-----

"How're things looking over there Ucchan?" A grizzled hand wiped at a sweaty brow, as Ukyo's father finished setting up the last of the equipment.

"Just about Done, dad!" Ukyo's smudged face peered out from over the top of the machine. Just gotta close this… ungh… hatch... uugggghh Stupid... thingy –push- not... closing... AArrrg..." With a frustrated yell, Ukyo whipped off the giant Spatula from behind her back, and slammed the hatch down.

"phew..." Ukyo sighed in relief, rehooking her oversized cooking instrument. "There we go, I guess we can start letting people in to see now... "

Her father just sweatdropped.

-----

Ranma was stunned.

"H... how... How did you do that!?" He exclaimed. The two were walking away from Melchior's hut, Nabiki held her hair back as she tied the ribbon into her hair, while Ranma held a poyozo doll, some of Medina's famed medicinal cream, and some of that expensive jerky from Porre.

"Do what Ranma-kun?" Nabiki asked innocently.

"I... You..."

"hmm?"

Ranma groaned in exhasperation. "You know what I mean! You haggled the ribbon's price so low, he ended up giving you the thing for free! On top of that, he ended up giving you gold and all this junk when you pointed out that thing he had hidden in the corner of his shop..."

It was true. Originally, Nabiki wanted to pay the man 25 gold for the ribbon, but when he asked if he could trade it for her pendant, she snapped. She had rebuked the man coldly, and then began pointing out various illegal wares from the trade sanctioned Medina continent, Sketchy potions, and herbs the city guards would love to question Melchior about. The clincher was when she spotted some swords of very fine make, but also very illegal to sell at the festival. In the end, Melchior gave her the ribbon for free, some free goods, and gold for her trouble.

She felt guilty... not much, but just a little...

"I guess it's just a gift Ranma-kun... And speaking of gifts, thank you for buying me this ribbon..." her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"If you say so, Nabiki-san... Wait... but you bought the... got... free..." Blinking, Ranma shrugged and scratched the back of his head with one free hand.

"Oh my, why so formal Ranma-kun?" Nabiki teased. "We're friends now, you don't need to be so distant... okay?"

"Ah... alright Nabiki..." Ranma scuffled his feet nervously.

Nabiki pointed to another stall. "Ooh, let's go over there! I feel like splurging a little..."

"AHHHHH!! It's gone CRAZY!!" Yells from down the street caught Ranma and Nabiki's attention, and they could children and people scurrying out of the way as something pushed its way through destroying carts and trampling evacuated tents along the way.

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat me up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

Ranma blinked. "Hey, that sounds like one of Ucchan's inventions..." He dropped his load into the arms of his companion. "Hey, stay here a sec, I'm gonna check it out."

"Ah, hey!!" Nabiki's protests went unheard as Ranma dashed through the square and jumped a fence to the lower level.

-----

Gato flailed its arms wildly, knocking over a tented stall and his stomach opened uprevealing a punch gloved arm that promptly caused a cart to explode into

splinters. Its eyes red, the robot threw its head back and yelled out its war cry.

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat me up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

He lurched suddenly, as something landed on his head.

"Yo Gato! What's up?" Ranma inquired from his perch atop the robot. "-Whoa!" Ranma back flipped away, dodging a clumsy swipe and landed gracefully onto

the cobbled street. Gato turned towards his latest target, striking a pose even as he yelled out his challenge.

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat you up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

Ranma blinked. "I think you got the lyrics wron- YIPES!" Ranma far backwards as a large hand passed over his body at a high velocity, creating an impact crater on the wall beside him. Flipping back to his feet, Ranma went into a ready stance as he assessed his newest threat. The big red robot, retracting its hand, lowered his body and charged at the pig-tailed boy which Ranma deftly dodged, somersaulting behind the mechanical beserker using its head as a springboard. "Yo, Gato, something up, man? Maybe we should get Ucchan to take a look at ya?" Ranma frowned as he ducked under a wide swipe of one of Gato's arms, and sidestepped as the beast charged him once more, destroying a cart in the process.

'Man...this isn't a problem for me, but someone's gonna get hurt if the robot keeps flailing like this...' Ranma thought as his gaze fell onto the crowd

that was forming up along the street. He was brought out of his reverie when a voice rang out.

"Ranma, look out!!"

"Huh?"

-----

Nabiki watched in awe as Ranma easily dodged around the giant robot's attacks, displaying an array of acrobatics with ease.

'He's good' she thought, as Ranma flipped around the robot, offering no attacks of his own. And it was true, Ranma looked as though he could keep dodging indefinitely. During the fight, a sizeable crowd had gathered as people's curiosity took hold. Some actively cheered or took bets and everyone seemed to think of this as just part of the festival.

A slight movement caught the brown haired girl's eye, as Gato's stomach seemed to open up.

"Ranma, look out!!"

-----

"Huh? OOOF!" Ranma was hurled about 20 meters where he crashed violently with a tent and disappeared from view. The crowd groaned, and the few folk who made the proper bets gave each other high fives. Gato struck a pose, and sang once more.

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat you up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

It then turned his gaze towards the crowd.

-----

There was a knot in Nabiki' stomach as she saw Ranma fly from the impact of the suckerpunch. 'Oh no... Ranma!' She began to make her way to the tent where the boy had crashed when Gato sang out.

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat you up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

She shivered unconciously as Gato turned towards the unknowing crowd.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Get out of here!" She waved at the crowd, motioning them to run away. "Hurry up you idiots! Don't you realize this robot's crazy!?"

Some seemed to hear her, but most were still under the impression that this was a show, and they wouldn't miss something exciting like this...

-CRASH- A cart landed with a crash, uncomfortably close to the crowd, and they seemed to realize that... maybe they could stand to move back a ways... maybe

over by the racetrack... or home... quickly... They ran.

-----

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat you up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

Gato threw its body back and posed as people ran down the street screaming. The robot made to charge after them, when a poyozo doll bounced off his head.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

Gato turned towards the brown haired girl, red eyes focusing on the new target. Gato was a simple robot, not able to keep more than a few thoughts in its mechanical head. It probably had forgotten why he was angry in the first place. Yet for now, there was but one goal the robot focused on.

15 silver points...

'In retrospect... this really wasn't a good idea...' Nabiki thought as the red menace turned towards her. She made to turn and run off into a side street when a movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to fall back and land on her rear as a punch glove zoomed past in right front of her, cutting her off.

'oh yeah... definitely not a good idea...' She cringed as heavy footsteps crashed heavily into the cobbled streets, marking Gato's approach.

'dammit dammit... what am I gonna do...' She crawled backwards away from the robot till her back hit the wall. 'Someone please help me! Father...Mother...'

She closed her eyes as Gato drew a large hand back.

"SHOOTING STAR KICK!!"

'Ranma...'

-----

Ranma's foot crashed heavily into Gato's side, sending the robot flying end over end into a stack of crates. It got up almost immediately, hunks of wood spraying about from the sudden movement. Looking at Gato, Ranma could see that light in one of the eyes had gone out.

"They call me Gato!  
I Have metal joints!  
Beat you up  
and earn 15 silver points!"

The pigtailed martial artist groaned, "Man... are you still singing that..." He promptly vaulted over the head of a charging Gato, landing in a defensive stance with his balance low and back, anticipating his enemy's next move.

'There!!' Ranma threw himself backwards, allowing the punch glove pass just over his head, and rolled dexterously onto one hand. "YAKITORI GAMATE!" ("the shish-kebob") lashing out his feet, he latched onto the glove, and pushed himself off the floor just as Gato began rapidly retracting his glove.

"SAOTOME SHOOTING STAR KICK EXTRA!!" Launching himself off the glove, Ranma used their combined momentum to add extra velocity to the flying kick which pinned the bulky robot to the wall where spidery cracks appeared around its bulk as even the thick city wall could take so much before giving. Launching himself back Ranma, eyed Gato warily.

"I... lost you won  
He...re's 15 points  
now...was...n't thaaaat...fuuuuun....."

The robot's last eye grew dark as it fell with a heavy crash onto the cobbled floor where it laid motionless. Ranma gave a sigh of relief before turning towards his wide eyed companion.

"Yo, Nabs, you alright?"

"Ah... what? Oh, yes..." Nabiki stared at the pig-tailed boy, not quite certain how to proceed. "Th... Thank you Ranma-kun... you saved me."

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing... I could take that robot out with both eyes closed... he just got a lucky punch in, that's all..." Ranma huffed a bit, and tugged at the ends of his shirt to straighten it out. He was a little dirty, and a bit disheveled, but seemed relatively unhurt for someone who was punched so hard.

"Are you okay, Ranma? You did take a rather hard hit..." There was a bit of worry in Nabiki's voice as she asked this.

Ranma shrugged. "Bah, I barely felt a thing."

-Poke-

Ranma winced, and clutched at his side.

"Barely felt a thing, huh?" Nabiki said dryly while taking out a package from inside her pockets. "Here, come here, take off your shirt, lemme take a look at you... Might as well see if...if ..." Nabiki's eyes glazed over slightly.

"Uh... Nabiki?" Ranma tossed his shirt over the inert Robot.

Nabiki blushed and apologized. 'Oh my... he is rather nicely built...' "uh... ahem... let's see if this medina cream actually works..." Her face crimson, Nabiki rubbed some of the pale purple medicine onto the visible bruises along Ranma's torso.

"Um..." she swallowed. "Anywhere else Ranma-kun?"

"Naw, you got em... Thanks Nabs!" Ranma flashed her a bright smile as he got up.

'uh... Nabs?' She thought.

"Hey, this stuff works great! I'm feeling better already!" Ranma exclaimed. The pig-tailed Martial artist walked over to the fallen Gato, prodding the stomach hatch lightly with one foot before picking up his shirt. "Man, Ukyo's gonna be pissed when I tell her about this..." Ranma blinked... "OH SHIT! I totally forgot about Ucchan!!"

"Ano... Ucchan?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"My best friend. We always hang out, we go way back." Ranma beamed innocently. "She's an inventor! She's got some exhibit set up at the northern end of the festival, wanna go check it out?"

Nabiki's eyes tightened slightly. "This Ucchan... is a girl?"

"Yah!" Ranma chirped. "And she can grill up a mean Okonomiyaki!!" His stomach grumbled. "Man, I hope she has some... I'm getting kinda hungry... let's go Nabiki!" With that, Ranma headed down the ruined street, whistling happily to himself.

"..." Nabiki was silent for a moment, before falling in step beside Ranma as they headed to the northern end of the Millenial Festival.

'Ucchan, huh?' Nabiki pondered. 'I wonder what her relationship with Ranma is...'

She frowned.

-----End of Chapter 1-----

started 12/13/04  
first draft complete 12/15/04

Well, here we are, a grand new Ranma adventure using Chrono trigger as the catylist. I have many of the Ranma cast set up in Chrono trigger roles. Some changes to note:

Ucchan is a Genius inventor as well as an accomplished Okonomiyaki Chef. She's very suitable for the best friend figure, and her character doesn't change much from upgrading her IQ... After all, she is an okonomiyaki chef first, and a woman second... Genius can be third... plot development you understand...

I haven't found a place for Akane... Some folks might think she's more suitable as Marle, but to tell the truth, I really don't want to give Akane a large role, since among the many descriptions you can have for Akane ; nice, kind, sweet at times, violent, rebellious, adventurous, strong minded... you also have to admit that "hits Ranma a lot" figures in there, and that the rate at which Ranma gets hit is directly proportional to the length of time over the distance from any of his fiancees... Because I don't want to write a story where every other scene is Ranma getting malleted, Akane's out, and in her place, is Princess Kasumi/Nabiki.

If anything, Kasumi/Nabiki will turn some people. I really like the mannerisms both these characters have, and I found that in fanfiction, both of these characters are extremely open ended since in Canon, they aren't developed all that deeply. Basically, the character I want for the Princess Nadia/Marle role is someone who's very sweet, and very nice... but has a razor sharp wit and the confidence to make people regret ever crossing her. Ice Queen, and and healer... makes sense considering's Marle's latent magic powers, ne?

I also realize that Ranma doesn't have his curse... don't worry, that comes later...

Anyways, R&R, constructive criticisms are encouraged, any comments, direct em to my email!


End file.
